


一名哥谭记者的博客日志

by Suelmogry



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: 一位记者在采访了布鲁斯·韦恩之后写下了这篇日志。





	一名哥谭记者的博客日志

    每当别人问起来我是做什么的，回答“我在哥谭公报工作”和“我是娱乐版记者”时大家的反应可真是不一样。可要是把这两句一起说出来……哇哦，我总能收获一些很精彩的表情。

    当然，我得承认，在哥谭做八卦新闻是不太轻松，随随便便出门采访都可能碰上黑帮火并/小丑笑气/踩了毒藤的植物/双面人选择困难症发作中……诸如此类的危险。但对于我来说还不算什么，毕竟我是个土生土长的哥谭人，最后其他版的同事一拥而上抢了我所有的活儿才是最可怕的。我是说，谁也不想每天写的稿都是肥皂剧的收视率分析吧？

    况且这样还会被编辑误认为没有职业精神……那个一年四季只穿运动鞋的傻大个儿昨天又把我的稿子退回来骂了一通，并且质疑我为什么拿不到布鲁斯·韦恩的采访预约。“连大都会的星球日报都能搞到专访！”他就这么冲我吼。我也不是说嫉妒或者自卑什么的，但毕竟人家派出的可是个得过普利策的重量级选手对吧？就算你跟布鲁斯·韦恩这种人说才华没意思，可那个戴眼镜的西装男搞不好都要比我的胸围大，这也是个相当不能忽视的先天优势吧？！

    至于他们报社的福利和工资水平，完全不是一个世界的人呐。

    总之，掌握着我经济命脉的编辑，在批斗的最后时刻说，再拿不到韦恩专访就去挖小丑和哈莉奎恩的感情故事。想想街对面那家店里因为打劫而降价甩卖的包包，我立马连滚带爬地拨通了韦恩先生秘书的电话，并且用一张独家的夜翼照片交换才得到了对方绝不放鸽子的保证。

    我就知道那姑娘喜欢夜翼。我敢打赌蝙蝠侠的披风下面同样有料。

    扯远了，这可不是我写这篇博文的目的。总之我提前了半个小时就在韦恩企业的会客室里等着了，他们的咖啡真好喝。快到预约时间的时候我去了趟洗手间，确认自己的妆容得体，又紧了紧硬挤出来的乳沟，然后昂首挺胸地准备上战场。

    ……结果被通知说韦恩先生有事耽搁了可能要迟到。

    你骗谁呢？！他明明就在公司大楼里，我亲眼看见他从汽车上下来的。

    我真是强忍着冲动控制自己坐回去，尽可能有礼貌地问要等多久。

    什么？！不知道多久？！那你们这些秘书还安排什么行程？！

    为了包包，我忍了。

 

    在我把韦恩企业所有的宣传册都读了三遍之后，秘书姑娘才终于现身带我上楼。结果你猜怎么着，我竟然在走廊上碰见了星球日报的记者，就是那个眼镜男！他竟然抢走了我的预约时间，而且看他一脸满意的表情估计满载而归吧！

    我当时真的气疯了，就直接叫住了他。我当然知道他的名字啦，鼎鼎大名的克拉克·肯特嘛。但是名气再大也不该在采访的时候硬插队，我当时就这么跟他说，不要以为你是在采访你自己主子就可以走后门。

    说真的，到现在我也不大明白他干嘛笑成那样，我说话很可笑吗？

    为了赶时间我就放他一马，等我进去的时候韦恩先生还在换衣服，过了一会儿才出来。我当时还说他没必要这么讲究的，我又不拍照。

    不过等他出来的时候我才发现，哇，难怪他耽误了那么久。他的小情人一定很狂野，脖子上的吻痕遮都遮不住。考虑到这是布鲁斯·韦恩，他大概也没想遮遮掩掩的，所以他去换衣服唯一的解释大概是之前那件不能穿了？老天啊。

    具体的采访内容由于还没有印刷好，因此我不能透露，但我对这次采访还有许多话想说。即使这家伙浑身都散发着性爱的味道，他看起来还是迷人极了，任何之前等待的不悦都能在看见他之后烟消云散。我的职业操守保证了我没有像个迷妹一样呼吸急促或者尖叫出来，但事实上，好吧，在我脑内这两者都各自循环着呢。

    把握话题本来应该是记者最擅长的部分，但这位蓝眼睛的帅哥可不会乖乖按你手里的提纲走。我试着套他的话，想问出那不知名的火辣情人的信息来，结果他反倒跟我调情，相当机敏地堵得我无话可说。我想这得归功于他的那些个晚宴——谁都知道韦恩家的主人出了名的喜欢举办派对，虽然他总能很快地找到目标然后消失在人们的视野中。

    直到结束访谈也没能挖出他的新欢是谁，这让我内心沮丧极了，大概这就是我和那个普利策记者之间的差距吧。好在提纲内的部分已经足够我写一篇内容详实的报道，足以让那个威胁送我去阿克汉姆的编辑闭上嘴。

    无论如何，采访布鲁斯·韦恩还是相当愉快的，在他没有取消预约的情况下，我是说。

 

    P.S.  我收起录音笔以后随口问了韦恩先生一句，“不知道您和星球日报的记者会聊些什么”，他竟然笑起来不予回答！不愧是自己家的报社，保护得这么周密。


End file.
